


Secrets, Secrets

by der_erlkonig



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_erlkonig/pseuds/der_erlkonig
Summary: What could Russia *possibly* have filmed Trump doing?





	

“Oh, that?” Donald Trump asked, yawning as he stretched out onto the bed beside his lover, Vladimir Putin. “So sad, Buzzfeed, really a failing news organization, nothing to worry about,” Donald said, waving a hand into the air. “Pathetic, them thinking you - Russia - had something on me. Bah!”

 

“As if I'd let you waste your time with prostitutes and dirty women when you were in Moscow,” Putin said with a smirk, wrapping an arm around the other man. “When you could be spending it in my own bed instead.” He shook his head. “But Donald-” he pulled away, rejecting the other's bid for a kiss.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We might have a problem. If the real footage- _our footage_ \- gets uncovered...”

 

“I'll keep the file safe.”

 

“That's not good enough. It's already been wiped from your computer.”

 

“You don't trust me?”

 

“Did I say that? No, it's other people I don't trust. You're President now, Donald. You have to be stealthier, one step ahead. I know, there's a bit of a learning curve, but don't worry. I'll help you.” He chuckled, planting a kiss on the other's forehead.

 

“I can do it mys-”

 

“Ah ah. Let me help you. Now, what are we doing talking about work? My visit is short- far too short for such nonsense. I have _far_ more interesting things in mind which we could do with our time.”

 

 


End file.
